Christmas Cookies and Candy Canes
by EragonArya
Summary: Blaine comes over to bake some Christmas Cookies with Kurt. Mindless fluff, some suggestive themes but nothing major. Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is having wonderful holidays!**

**Enjoy :)**

**I own nothing. Suggestive themes at end but nothing too serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Cookies and Candy Canes<strong>

"I'm warning you, if I'm helping they'll probably end up being poisonous or something," Blaine said from the doorway of Kurt's kitchen.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt said as he pulled him into the well-lit room. "I'm sure they'll turn out fine."

"Can't I just watch?" Blaine pleaded.

"Of course not," said Kurt. "We are making Christmas cookies and you will enjoy yourself."

"It's not that I won't have _fun_ doing it," Blaine explained. "It's more that I don't want to poison anyone."

"Blaine, please?" Kurt asked, pulling out his puppy-dog-eyes. He didn't use them often, but they always worked when he did.

Blaine sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Kurt beamed and started to pull out milk and eggs from the fridge and flour and sugar from the cupboards. "What do you want to make?"

"I don't care," Blaine said. "I'll eat anything."

_I know you will_. "Then we'll make a variety!" said Kurt excitedly. He pulled out a recipe book from the small shelf beside the fridge and turned to the section labeled '_Christmas Cookies_'. He skimmed through it, mentally making a list in his head of the types of cookies they would be making.

Blaine watched in apprehension as Kurt got a manic glint in his eye skimming through the cookbook. "...Kurt?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Kurt responded.

"How many are we making?"

"I think about four or five?"

"Four or- Kurt we can't make that many!"

"Why not?"

"Because...Because there's no way you'll eat that many!"

"You do remember I have Finn in my house, right?" Kurt asked, looking up with a single eyebrow raised.

"Yes but-"

"And you're going home with most of them anyways," Kurt cut in. "So we're making shortbread, sugar cookies, gingerbread, candy cane cookies, chocolate drops, and church windows."

"That's more than four or five."

Kurt shrugged, and took out a few more ingredients. "They're all good, and you're here for the day, so why not?"

"Because I can't cook?"

"Believe me, you'll be glad we made them when we're done," said Kurt. "So what do you want to start with first?"

"The easiest," Blaine answered immediately.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. "We'll start with the chocolate drops then. Would you be able to get out the maraschino cherries?"

"Um...sure," said Blaine, looking awkwardly around the kitchen. _Did Kurt keep his cherries in a cupboard, or the fridge?_

"They're in the fridge," said Kurt, leaning down to get some more ingredients from a bottom cupboard.

_That's a nice view_, Blaine thought absentmindedly. He always did love Kurt's skinny jeans. Especially at times like these.

"Blaine? Cherries?" Kurt turned, smirking as he noticed Blaine's stare.

"Oh! Right!" said Blaine, turning to the fridge. The cherries were in the fruit drawer so he got them out and presented them to Kurt proudly.

"I need maraschino cherries honey," said Kurt. "They're different than regular cherries."

"How are they different?" Blaine exclaimed.

"They're full of sugar and corn syrup and have no nutrients in them whatsoever," Kurt said simply. "You'd like them."

"What do they look like?" Blaine asked, putting the cherries back in the fridge.

"They're bright red and are in a plastic container," Kurt said.

Blaine moved a few things around as he searched until he found the food Kurt was describing.

"These?" he asked holding up the container.

"Perfect, thank you," said Kurt, taking the package and opening it. "How are you with a knife?"

"Um..."

"I don't need small, speed chops, just cut about 15 cherries in half," Kurt said. "Unless you want to measure out the ingredients. In that case I'd be more than happy to cut them for you."

"No, I'll cut them. It sounds easy," said Blaine, taking a sharp knife from the knife block.

They worked quietly for a few minutes until Blaine's hand slipped as he cut a cherry.

"Kurt! I'm bleeding!" Blaine exclaimed, staring avidly at his finger which was spurting out blood.

"I'm coming," said Kurt, immediately turning around holding a kleenex. "Wrap this around your finger while I get a band-aid," he ordered before he ran up the stairs to the bathroom where the first aid kit was kept. He grabbed the kit and rushed back downstairs where Blaine sat with the kleenex that was getting steadily redder.

Kurt switched kleenexes on Blaine's finger before he opened a band-aid. He could tell the blood was beginning to clot so he sat down in front of Blaine and quickly replaced the kleenex with a band-aid. "All done," he said. "We can clean it after."

"Kiss it better?" Blaine asked, holding out his finger.

Kurt giggled but placed a short kiss on it nonetheless. "There."

"See I _told_ you I couldn't cook."

"That was cutting, not cooking. Besides, we're baking anyways," said Kurt, turning back to the stove where he began to work on mixing the ingredients.

"What do I do?" Blaine asked.

"Can you keep cutting the cherries?" Kurt asked. "If you don't want to I can do it."

"No... I'll keep cutting," said Blaine, taking the knife he was using and checking to see if there was blood.

"Kurt? Can I put on some Christmas music?" Blaine asked when he was finished cutting the cherries.

"Go ahead," Kurt answered, who was stirring the ingredients as they got steadily hotter.

As Blaine plugged in his iPod, Kurt got out a sheet of waxed paper to lay the cookies on when they were ready. Soon enough, Kurt took the mixture off the stove and added the last few ingredients.

"Blaine? Can I get you to help me?" Kurt asked.

"Sure!" said Blaine, turning around. The opening chords of 'Jingle Bells' started to play. "What can I do?"

"I'm going to make a small pile of cookie on the sheet and right after I need you to put a cherry on," Kurt explained.

"That sounds easy enough," said Blaine.

"Make sure you don't touch the cookie," ordered Kurt. "It was just on the stove so it'll be really hot and I don't want you to get hurt. Again."

"I'll be extra careful for you."

A few minutes later, there were twenty four perfectly sized cookies on the sheet. Kurt giggled as Blaine eyed them hungrily.

"Honey, can you clean the pan?" Kurt asked.

"I hate washing dishes though," Blaine whined.

"No Blaine, you eat what's left in the pan," said Kurt. "Add the rest of the cherries too."

"Well in _that _case," said Blaine. He took a spoon and began to dig into the remains of the chocolate drops. Kurt may have left a little bit extra in the pan for him, but Blaine didn't need to know that.

"I'm going to start on the Church Windows if that's okay," said Kurt as he took out another saucepan.

"Sure! But I don't know what those are," Blaine admitted.

"They're good, trust me," Kurt said.

"But what _are_ they?"

"They look like church windows," Kurt explained.

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Get out the chocolate chips, mini marshmallows, and coconut please," said Kurt as he took out another saucepan.

"I like the sound of these," he heard Blaine mumbled as he searched through the cupboards.

Kurt found his second set of measuring cups ad began to measure out the ingredients Blaine passed.

"Is that everything?"

Kurt shook his head. "Can you get peanut butter and butter?"

"I _love_ peanut butter," said Blaine excitedly as he did what Kurt asked.

They measured the ingredients together, Blaine getting much more into the baking after having a taste of the remains of the chocolate drops. He was measuring things in a way Kurt was proud of: accurately and quickly.

As they waited for the mixture to be ready, Kurt turned to Blaine and forgot what he meant to say.

"What?" asked Blaine when Kurt didn't stop staring.

"Explain to me how you got peanut butter in your _hair_?"

"I have-?" Blaiine stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, finding peanut butter on his fingers. "Um... I really don't know."

"You amaze me Mr. Anderson," Kurt laughed.

"Is there lots?" Blaine asked, trying to get it out.

"You're spreading it," said Kurt, pulling away Blaine's hands from his head. "As much as it pains me to say, just leave it. Knowing you you'll need to take at least four showers between now and when we're done to get stuff out of your hair so why don't we just conserve water and take one at the end?"

"You'll be joining me then?" Blaine asked flirtatiously, raising his eyebrows.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" exclaimed Kurt, hitting his shoulder. "Don't laugh at me!"

Blaine tried to make his face neutral but after less than a second he cracked up again. "I'm sorry!" he laughed as Kurt hit his shoulder again. "Your reaction was priceless!"

Kurt glared but started to chuckle softly. "Shall we keep baking?" he asked fondly.

"Let's do this!" said Blaine holding up a spoon.

"We won't be using that honey."

* * *

><p>The buzzer went for the gingerbread cookies. Kurt got up from the table where he and Blaine were cutting out different figures from the sugar cookie and shortbread cookie dough.<p>

"How do they look?" Blaine asked after they were pulled out.

"There's one we'll have to get rid of, or break apart, but other than that they look good," said Kurt, studying them carefully, not failing to notice half of them weren't traditional gingerbread men._ Where on Earth did we get a dinosaur cookie cutter?_

"What one?" asked Blaine, standing up and looking over Kurt's shoulder while he stood on his tippy toes.

"That one," Kurt said, pointing to a spot where two gingerbread mens' hands fused together to make one cookie.

"You aren't touching it," said Blaine firmly. "It's perfect."

"If you really want it-"

"I do. Let's leave them to cool while we cut out the rest of the cookie dough," Blaine said, leading Kurt back to the table.

"You've gotten much more enthusiastic about this I see," said Kurt.

"It's not so bad," Blaine admitted.

"See? What did I tell you! Now you can come over with me and make supper and-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Blaine cut in. "Christmas cookies are fun, but turkey? That just involves a lot of work and waiting."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There's still hope for you yet."

"So you think," said Blaine, cutting out a star. "Can I make a bowtie?"

"We have bowtie cookie cutters?" Kurt asked excitedly. "Since when?"

"You don't, sorry," said Blaine. "I've been cutting the dough with knives because all your cookie cutters are boring."

"You don't like my Martha Stewart Original Cookie Cutters?" Kurt exclaimed, eyes turning wide in shock.

"Angels?" Blaine said, holding up an angel-shaped cookie cutter. "_So_ overdone."

Kurt pouted at his boyfriend and took the angel from his hands. "Angels are gorgeous. You just don't have the artistic eye to appreciate angels."

"What artistic eye do you need to have to appreciate _cookie angels_?"

"Obviously the one you don't have," said Kurt, cutting out an angel cookie.

Blaine shook his head and laughed. Kurt was just jealous of his cookies.

About ten minutes later, the cookies were in the oven and were beginning to make their way to become a light brown.

"Shall we begin on the icing then?" Kurt suggested.

"Icing? For what?"

"We can't eat gingerbread without having them decorated!" Kurt explained cheerfully.

"We also can't decorate gingerbread without candy," Blaine pointed out.

"Which is why I bought some the other day," Kurt said. "And hid the bags in my room so it wouldn't be devoured by a certain lanky teenager and my father."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get it!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt laughed. "I'll wait until the icing is done. Knowing you, if I bring it out now, by the time the icing is done it'll be living in your stomach."

"I would never-"

"Blaine I bought M&M's, of course you would."

"You bought-"

"Yes."

"Can I-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"_Kurtie_..."

"Don't call me that. It'll get you nowhere."

"_Please_?"

"I'm not giving in to your puppy dog eyes."

"But-"

"Blaine! Let me finish the icing _and then_ I will bring down the candy so we can _decorate_ our gingerbread men. _If_ there is candy remaining, _that _is when you can eat it."

"Just ruining my fun why don't you?"

"Blaine don't be overdramatic."

"My feelings are hurt."

"Will you help me with the icing or not?"

"No. You're being mean."

"If you help, we'll be done faster," Kurt said in a singsong voice.

"...Fine," Blaine gave in.

By the time the icing was done (_"Six colors really doesn't take that long Blaine"_), Blaine had icing sugar mixed in with the peanut butter, flour, sugar and somehow a couple marshmallows. Kurt noted how adorable Blaine looked before taking a quick picture with his phone. A picture Blaine didn't notice taken. Even though they were dating, it was nice to have blackmail material.

"Kurt? Candy?"

"I'm going up now. Take the cookies out if the buzzer goes," Kurt said before jogging up to his room. While he took the candy from a drawer in his desk, he heard a very loud shriek.

"Blaine! What happened?" Kurt exclaimed, running downstairs to see Blaine having en extremely red hand. "Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked, turning on the tap until it was freezing cold. "Put your hand under the water," he ordered. _Thank goodness I left the first aid kit down here_, he thought as he opened it and took out some Polysphorin. "What happened?" he asked.

"The buzzer went so I tried to take the cookies out," Blaine said weakly.

"Why on Earth didn't you use an oven mitt?" Kurt exclaimed.

"What's that?"

Kurt shook his head fondly. "Keep that under the water for a few minutes longer," he said before taking the oven mitts that were hanging above the oven and taking out the cookies.

"I thought those were a decoration," Blaine said from the sink.

"No honey, they're for taking things out of the oven because, as you just learnt, the oven is extremely hot and will burn you," said Kurt. "How's the hand?"

"It hurts a little, but not as bad as before," Blaine said.

"Can you move it?"

"I didn't _break _my hand."

"I know, I'm just wondering how much it hurts to move it so I can tell how bad the burn is," explained Kurt as he opened the Polysphorin.

"Um," said Blaine as he tested his hand's movement. "It hurts more but it's not that bad."

"Alright," said Kurt. "It's not that bad then. Do you mind if I put some cream on it?"

"Go ahead!" said Blaine, turning off the tap with his good hand. He held out his palm and winced slightly as Kurt applied the cream.

"Sorry," Kurt murmured.

"Don't worry," said Blaine. "Did you bring the M&M's?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes honey." _He would think of the food._ "Try to do some decorating with them too?"

"But I'm _injured_!"

"For me?"

"Anything for you," said Blaine as he sat down at the table.

Kurt smiled and brought the gingerbread men trays to the table. He went back and got the multiple icing colors. Soon they were working hard on their cookies while they talked, laughed, and sang along to the music. The only interference was the buzzer for more cookies that went off, but once the cookies were taken out and the oven was off, nothing disrupted their time together.

"My half are done," said Kurt, proudly demonstrating his decorated cookies.

"So are mine," said Blaine, putting his tray next to Kurt's.

The contrast between the two trays was shocking. While Kurt's were precise, even uniform if there were two of the same shapes, Blaine's were inconsistent and mismatched. Kurt's looked as if they were done by a professional, Blaine's by a child. Kurt's shapes were traditional and would easily sell at a craft sale, or a bake sale, and in that way, Blaine's paled in comparison. But Blaine's looked slightly more joyful, with more creative – sometimes – shapes and designs that would appeal more to children.

"What's that one?" Kurt asked, pointing to the fused gingerbread men.

"It's us," Blaine said shyly. "I'm the one that's a little bit smaller and I tried to have a bowtie but it kind of looks like a blob and you're the one with a scarf which kind of looks more like spaghetti..." he trailed off.

Kurt smiled fondly at his boyfriend, who was studying his cookies and didn't notice Kurt's stare. _He really is perfect_, Kurt thought to himself.

"Mine aren't very good, are they?" asked Blaine quietly.

"Yours are perfect," said Kurt.

"But they're all-"

"How a person decorates a cookie tells a lot about who they are. Yours are more fun, unique, just like you," Kurt said, wrapping a hand around his waist.

Blaine smiled up at him. "Well yours are beautiful and stick out of the crowd in the best way possible."

Kurt smiled so wide he thought his face would tear in half. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said smiling just as wide.

They pressed a quick kiss to each other's lips before silently agreeing to finish the rest of the cookies.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the cookies were finished and were carefully put away. Any of the remaining candy was residing in Blaine's stomach and the music was being turned off.<p>

"I feel like candy canes," Blaine said absentmindedly as he stared around the clean kitchen.

"We have some," said Kurt. "Just let me go get them. Don't hurt yourself this time," he added before jogging up to his room and getting a few candy canes from his secret stash. They may be a guilty pleasure of his, don't judge.

Blaine was sitting looking free of damage (aside from what he already did) and smiled as Kurt entered and passed him the traditional red and white candy cane.

"Thank you," said Blaine, already beginning to unwrap the holiday treat. "Candy canes are the best part about Christmas."

"You think so?" Kurt asked, opening his own. "I think spending time with family is better."

"I could agree if my family weren't homophobic and didn't try to set me up with every female they know," Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.

"I can definitely agree if that were the case," said Kurt. "You know, if it gets too much, you can always come here. You know that, right?"

"I'll come see you whenever I have the chance," Blaine promised.

He stuck the end of the candy cane in his mouth and began to suck on it. And if the way Blaine's tongue was moving over the treat wasn't inappropriate, well, what else was? His tongue would swirl over the tip before licking a long strip down the bottom and going back to the end where he would then do the same on the top of the candy cane. And _oh look Blaine was sucking so hard his cheeks were hollowing out_. Oh if it wasn't a candy cane he was blowing – er, sucking.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Mmhmm!" Kurt nodded with a tight-lipped smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't had your candy cane yet."

"Oh! Right!" Kurt exclaimed, sticking it in his mouth quickly. "Mm!"

Blaine looked at him as he put his own candy cane back in his mouth. _And there goes the sucking_... A few seconds later, as Kurt began to eat his own candy cane, Blaine's eyes went wide. Soon enough they were both eating their candy canes with images of their partner _not sucking a candy cane _playing through their heads like a film.

At least until Finn walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn asked awkwardly, staring at the two of them with confused eyes.

"Nothing Finn, just eating some candy canes," Blaine said calmly.

"Oh cool! Are there any left?"

"No, sorry," said Kurt, in a completely relaxed facade.

"Oh," said Finn, leaving the room with a frown.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their sides were hurting but the laughter wouldn't stop. Eventually, when their giggle fit passed, they were in near tears.

"I'm never going to be able to look at candy canes the same ever again," said Kurt, clutching his side.

"You want to take that shower with me now?" Blaine asked, a few more giggles escaping.

Kurt shook his head and let out a few laughs. "In your dreams."

"But it's Christmas! The time of giving!" Blaine mock-begged before the two burst into laughter once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Klaine.<strong>


End file.
